


Who Needs A Dog?

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack wishes sometimes that he could have a dog, but isn’t what he’s got a lot better?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #015: Animals, at slashthedrabble.

Strolling through Cardiff with Ianto on their way back from lunch one uneventful day, Jack stopped to watch a couple across the other side of the street, walking their dog.

“I’ve always thought it would be nice to have a dog, but I’ve never been in a position to look after one properly,” he sighed.

“Why would you want a dog when you’ve got an alien Fluff?” Ianto asked. “Nosy’s way smarter than any dog.”

“Well yeah, but we can’t really take it for a walk, or to the park to play ball… It’s kinda conspicuous.”

“That’s true. And crossing roads would be hazardous; Nosy’s almost long enough to be on both sides at once, I wouldn’t want to risk it getting run over.”

Jack nodded. “Fluffs are amazing, but they’re not really the kind of pet you can show off in public; not even in Cardiff.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

The following Saturday, Ianto woke Jack early.

“Ianto? What’s wrong? I thought we had the day off…”

“We do, so we’re not going to waste it. Hurry up and get dressed. Wear something casual.”

Jack did as he was told, but he was puzzled; as far as he knew, they didn’t have anything planned for the day. 

“Will I do?” he asked, when he’d tracked Ianto down to what passed for the kitchen in the Hub. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with a light jacket slung over his arm; it was early August and the weather was pleasantly warm, bordering on hot.

Ianto, out of his suit for once and dressed in an outfit similar to Jack’s, looked up from filling a flask with coffee. “Perfect.”

“So, what’s this all about?”

“We’re going on a picnic. I already put everything else we’ll need in your SUV, just thought you’d probably want a supply of coffee.” Ianto capped the flask and pointed towards Jack’s striped mug, which was sitting steaming nearby. “Drink up. There are doughnuts in the car for breakfast; you can eat on the way.”

Jack didn’t need telling twice, obediently picking up his mug and drinking. The coffee was still a bit on the hot side, but that never bothered him. If he singed his tongue it would heal before he finished drinking anyway.

Five minutes later, they were in the car and Ianto was steering them through the early traffic. Once they were out of the city on almost deserted roads, he wound down the rear windows. 

“There you go!”

An excited hum came from the back seat and Jack turned to look over his shoulder.

“What’s Nosy doing here?” The Fluff must have been concealed under a blanket in the rear of the vehicle.

“You wanted to go walking and play ball with your pet,” Ianto grinned, “so that’s what we’re going to do. If anyone happens along, Nosy can camouflage itself or hide. I’ve got some Retcon with me just in case of emergencies, but I doubt we’ll need it. Where we’re going is quite a way off the beaten track.”

Jack grinned. “You think of everything!”

“I try.”

“If you weren’t driving, I’d kiss you!”

Ianto laughed. “Hold that thought for later.”

Relaxing back into his seat, Jack’s smile widened. The three of them were going to have a wonderful day!

The End


End file.
